


Marvel One-Shots and What-Nots

by ArcGBurton



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengersss, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Feels, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Have fun for me, Hydra, I dunno where this is going, Insecure Clint, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Smut, Steve Feels, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Has Trust Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, a bit of fun, different stories, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcGBurton/pseuds/ArcGBurton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shots I've written with either you the reader or my favorite pairings. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From Author

Each one will be marks as F; fluff, S; smut, or A; angst. Enjoy your men and women of marvel. You can make request any time in the comments or any way. I like writing stuff you guys wanna read cx.


	2. Private Book. F; Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki thought he knew what he was teasing you about. Turns out he didn't have one clue. Your private story book has been found, and he finds out its all about him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki's up first. I dunno where this one was gonna go, might continue it later on. But for now here we are.

Loki shuffled through her drawer though she were sure the trickster wouldn't find anything. Until she heard all the noise stop, maybe he'd given up finally. "You finally done thinking I have something to hide?" She yelled across the room to him as she sat reading by the fire place. 

"One look at the sunset and I knew it was the perfect moment" Loki said all dramatically. 

"What are you talking about?" She questioned an eyebrow raising without looking up. 

"I could only feel my heart beating in time with his as I laid my lips, heart and soul out in the open to be explored. He didn't know it yet, but I was already his." He continued. 

Her eyes went wide as her head snapped up to see Loki standing by her bed, leather book in hand. Surely she had hidden that all the way under her bed... "Loki stop!" She cried slamming her book to the table before jolting over to him. 

"Not hiding something huh?" He hummed amusement playing in his green eyes though his face just wore his mischievous smirk. He licked his fingers before turning the page. "As we laid there in the sunset. Setting each others souls on fire. Something occurred to me. I was still a virgin and this sex god of a man before had laid with many a women. I worried if I could ever compare." He went on holding the book high out of her reaches are she tried to grab it. 

But it was no use, that didn't stop her from trying though. She didn't want him to read further.

Yet that's what he was doing. "His devilish lips trailed my jaw making my skin boil as if I was being kissed by the sun. His long thin fingers make quick work of my gown throwing it off of my body. His eyes devour me inch by inch. I had never been so terrified and excited at once. He kissed me once more before whispering "say my name." I knew what it would do if I did. So I shock my head playfully." Loki read on gettin more and more interested. 

"Stop give it back! It was a gift! Loki please!" She cried still trying to grab the book. If he had found out she had actually written it and who it was about she would be dead meat. 

"I do what I want." He grinned before running out of her chambers book in hand shouting words down the hall. "Say my name. Don't make me seduce it out of you my dear!" 

You turned bright red and froze for a moment before jolting after him yelling "LOKI SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU. ODIN SON OR NOT" 

Loki laughed as he looked back at her. He was easily faster and well more graceful than she was "I didn't know what to say. He had left me strained for words. My eyes finally rolled over his beautiful form, as he was painfully dressed. And here I lay, covered in nothing but sin. 'I want you' I spoke softly kissing him in a way I could only hope would start this burning passion. 'I want you too' his voice rang out. 'I want you to say my name' he whispered his lips working against the skin of my neck." Loki read in his best dramatic voice. 

Thank god there was no one else in these halls at this time of day. Not even a servant. She would be spared a little embarrassment but not much. "Loki please. Please!" She cried out finally getting to him since he stopped moving. 

"His lips traveled down my bare chest, to my stomach. I never thought I'd see the day. But he didn't stop there, soon he was nuzzled in between my legs. His nimble fingers parted my lips much to my embarrassment and his sliver tongue tasted me. Softly flickering at that sensitive bundle of nerves I had touched so many times to this man." Loki smirked and skipped a few pages "lets see what else happens." He hummed playfully. 

She could hear footsteps approaching and she went into a state of panic. She needed to get that book back or at least stop him from saying another word. 

"Here we go... With one sudden thrust he took me and ripped open my soul. I grasped onto him as if I would fall off the face of the planet. Which at this point was possible. His thrusts slow and circular, his pelvis grinding against mine in all the right ways. The pain of virginity far from my mind, just like every other thought I had. The only thing I knew was him. And I could see it in his green eyes, he only knew me too..." Loki scanned down the page before starting to read once more. "His thrusts had my body trembling and my hands shaken. I didn't know if I could hold out any longer. My insides were burning with a fire I so desperately wanted him to release. And he did. His lips locked on my neck his thrusts harder and harder until my body shuttered into pure heaven. I couldn't control myself as I screamed his name to the heavens. "Loki! Loki of-" Loki stopped realizing what he just read and looked to her baffled. 

Before he could speak she had taken the book and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him as Thor and friends rounded the corner. She prayed that they didn't here Loki. But soon even that thought was whisked away with what she was doing. 

Loki stunned kissed back his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She- she wanted him!? That way!? He deepened the kiss his 'sliver tongue' teasing her bottom lip. 

Her lips parted and his tongue sinfully explored as hers did the same. Thor smiled looking over them before clearing his throat. "Uh hmm" 

She pulled away her cheeks couldn't be a brighter crimson even if she painted them. "Oh.. Thor.. Hi" she mumbled hiding the leather book behind her back. 

Loki stood there unable to speak everything running through his mind before he wiped his mouth and pushed back his hair. "Brother. What are you doing in the halls at this hour?" 

"I could ask you the same, but I already know." He smiled before telling his friends to go on without him. Thor looked to them and just smiled harder. "I always knew you to would make a great couple. Ever since Loki told me of how beautiful he found you and how he enjoyed watching you through our the day-" 

"Brother!" Loki tried to cut in and stop him as his pale cheeks showed a hint of red. 

Thor just went on "I thought for sure it was just a silly crush. But once he confined in me about you. Saying how you were the first to really capture his eye and other places." Thor winked and Loki couldn't of gotten redder. Pay back she thought to herself listening to Thor. 

"Well. I was sure you'd be his first. And now seeing you in these halls at this hour. I'm even more sure. Love is tricky. Like Loki here, but it is also steady and true like (name). Share it together. For it is rare." He smiled before he left. 

Loki stared so hard into the back of his head she thought he was going to melt through Thors skull. 

She blushed softly looking to Loki. "Loki. I-" she started touching his hand. But he yanked away. 

"Don't. Just don't. Don't take love on me out of pity." He said coldly before turning away from her. 

She sighed. She grabbed his hand not taking no for an answer and went back to her room. He followed putting up a fight. But once she had him inside she locked the doors and set her book down. 

" Now. Don't be stupid. I don't pity you. I never have. I never will." She spoke softly touching his face but all he did was turn away. 

"Loki you read my story about us, surely you can see what you do to me." She took his hand and kissed it softly. "I'm not going to hurt you like the rest. I'm the one who understands you." 

He turned to her softly. "I'm no sex god of a man. Every women I ever tried to court saw Thor and forgot about me " he glanced away to find her hand pulling him back to look at her. 

"We'll I've seen Thor. And he's a great friend but he's not you. He could never be you." She pressed her forehead to his softly. "Loki don't compare yourself to others. For you are so unique." She felt her cheeks heat up again. 

Loki looked to her before brushing his fingers softly across her cheek. "Are we?-" he asked confused. 

She looked up at him a smile on her lips. "I don't know. I just want you. Does it need to be more than that?" She whispered to him. 

A soft smile played on his lips before he softly kissed her forehead. "One day I would like it to." His arms softly wrapped around her waist hesitantly


	3. Easy Peasy. S; Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to make up for all his time in the lab, but now you're the one busy watching Magic Mike. Goes to say you have a pretty jealous Boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony with some smut~ What better way to kick off this new Set of one shots? Besides you get quite a show out of him.

A gasp escaped your lips, your eyes glued to the TV. A blush spreading across your cheeks as you watched the sexy scene play out before you. Of course you had to be watching Magic Mike. Natasha had told you it was a great movie but shouldn't watch it around Tony.

Tony your boyfriend of nearly two years, who constantly has you involved in things you shouldn't be involved in. Like the Avengers, and all of SHIELDS business. No secrets right? And through it all the raid on New York, the Winter Soldier mishap, and even Ultron (Who makes a murder bot anyway?) you two have stayed together and stayed happy. 

Another hot scene had you fanning yourself as you sat on the couch, in the living room you and Tony shared on his floor. You almost felt like sliding your hand into your (F/C) Pjs pants and pleasuring yourself since Tony was still in the lab. But somehow you managed to hold out a little long. 

The beat of the music coming from the TV and the way the strippers moved their bodies was such a turn on. And you could feel that warm heat pooling between your thighs as you shifted. 

Just as you were about to give up and pleasure yourself, your boyfriend walks in the door with a thing of roses. But you can't pull your eyes away from the TV.

Tony of course notices this, normally you'd jump up and embrace him. This time you didn't and he was a bit jealous. He set the roses down and walked over to see what you were watching. As soon as he saw Magic Mike playing he stared at you, shocked 

You were never the type of girl to do this, or watch such things. That's what he was for, making his own mini (non- abusive, and kinda sweet) version of fifty shades of grey. Awakening your inner goddess, and well he loved doing it. Without a second thought he stood in front of the TV, hands firmly placed on his hips.

"What do you think you are doing (Name)?" He huffed, clearly un-pleased. Why would you want to watch a bunch of fake strippers instead of being with your boyfriend. Which of course meant hot sex.

"Tony." You whined, leaning forward to push him out of the way of the TV. You didn't care what you were doing, the way they moved there hips was mesmerizing. Even the sexiness that was Tony couldn't compete with this.

He was a little hurt as she pushed him out of the way, did she really want the movie more than him? He was never the jealous type, until you came along. He never wanted to share you and now that's basically what it felt like he was doing. Moving back in front of the TV he glared at her. 

"I'm here you know, I took off from the lab early just to see you. I went and got you roses too, to say I'm sorry for all the time in the lab. And now, now you're choosing some movie over me? Your boyfriend?" His voice was laced with poison and honey. "This fake movie, with fake strippers. That's not even what real strip clubs look like! Let alone the strippers! How can you even like that?" 

You glared at him a moment, but you felt a little bad. Tony did get off early for you, and the flowers. Hell he even stopped watching porn for you, unless it was of you two. "Tony it's just a movie. And I just wanna finish it. That's all." But it was clear it was much more than that. 

He rolls his eyes, crossing his arms over his Arc Rector. "Those dance moves aren't even hard you know. Even Steve could do them." 

You chuckled softly knowing you wouldn't get to finish it tonight. "Steve? Well yeah probably he's super buff and super flexible. He wouldn't have trouble doing it." 

"Clint could too." He huffed before glancing across the room. Clearly he was jealous, and probably mad at the fact he put Steve striping into your head.

"Of course Clint could. Have you seen the way he trains with Nat? Or his arm strength." You hum looking over your lover, finally seeing the jealously in him. 

"I could too." He muttered under his breath, hoping you didn't hear it. He knew he wasn't as flexible as Steve or as strong. And Clint was a close second, but they couldn't be that hard right?

A laugh rolled off your lips at that. "No, Tony, you couldn't." You didn't mean it in a bad way, but you knew his body. He once even pulled a leg muscle from a position you guys were trying. He couldn't do half, if any, of the dances they do in Magic Mike. Not that it bothered you, he was great at other things.

"I so could," he glanced to the TV before nodding "Easy Peasy." You, of course, raised your eyebrow to this. The idea of him moving his hips in such sinful ways just for you. 

Well that got you wet, and now he had your full attention. Even though you knew he wouldn't do it, it was a hot thought. You stood up moving to go turn off the movie before you felt his arms sound your waist, stopping you.

"I don't think so (Name)" He growled seductively, pressing his hips against you roughly. He was easily semi hard and very protective at the moment.

You let out a small groan, feeling his body against yours. You were so sensitive from trying to sit through that move, you forgot about your own desire. "Tony I just wanna turn off the movie."

"No." He growled again but it was rough, more like a command. A smirk forming on his lips as he stood you up properly and ran his hand up your chest before down to cup your crotch. You back firmly pressed against his chest.

You let out a loud gasp, clearly able to feel his fingers through the thin material of your (F/C) Pj bottoms. "Tony.." You whisper softly, your hips slightly swaying into his.

That earned a small hiss from him, you knew those sexy hip-hugging pants weren't helping his erection. Even though he tried to keep you still, you turned in his arms and kissed him. 

Once your lips were on his he lost it, his hands desperately roaming your body trying to pull you closer. Your hands slid down his chest going straight for the button on his pants. He grabbed your hands with a smirk on his lips, which were currently pressed against your neck. 

"Baby, I'm hot just like an oven.." He whispered into into your ear, sending shivers down your spine. You made this playboy get that hot? "I need some lovin'," He whispered after a few seconds.

He was not doing what you thought he was. You pulled back and looked at him to see if he was really serious about this. 

"And Baby, i cant hold it much longer, It's getting stronger and stronger." He hummed out softly, oh he was so going to ass an ass cause of the movie. "And when i get that feeling, I want sexual healing, sexual healing." He sung softly before lightly rolling his hips into yours. 

You let out a soft moan before chuckling softly. "Tony stop playing around and let me have you." You huffed softly before he ran his hands to your hips. 

"JARVIS, play my track." He spoke to the ceiling before seating you softly on the couch. As sure as you were sitting there Marvin Gaye; Sexual Healing started playing. You chuckled quite loudly looking up at Tony with an amused look.

"What now Tony? You gonna dance for me?" You teased before rolling your eyes. You honestly knew he wouldn't ever do anything to make a fool of himself. It wasn't who he was, and well you kinda wished he would be silly with you.

"I am, actually. Easy Peasy." He smirked before swaying his hips softly to the beat. He took his white blazer in his hands softly sliding it off his shoulders before flipping it back on. "Just enjoy." He purred before sliding his hands down, hooking his thumbs on the belt loops of his jeans. Circling his hips to the beat of the music, a small hip thrust between each circle.

You could feel your cheeks heating up, you honestly couldn't believe what you were seeing. Tony, The Tony Stark, giving you a private strip show. You fidgeted on the couch, unable to sit still. You looked over him, clearly undressing him as he went on.

Your looks only encouraged him more, cause as nervous as he was, he knew you would enjoy this. He finally shimmed his blazer off, tugging on his shirt before lifting it up a little. You obviously couldn't help your self as you let out a little cheer for him. That made his cheeks go pink, slowly pulling his shirt off and throwing it to you.

"Woooh! Take it off!" You cheered your boyfriend on, no matter how embarrassed you clearly were. Tony smiled widely before sliding his hands over his hips, slowly popping the button on his jeans. His eyes would slowly crawl over your body, oh how he wanted to quit this stupid show and take you. But he wouldn't he needed to prove no one is better than him, besides you of course. 

You felt like you would start drooling any moment. You bit your lip trying to hold back a moan, as you watched him palm at himself through his jeans. His head tipping back with a moan of your name rolling off your lips. You stood up walking over to him, leaning in and kissing him roughly. You didn't wanna play this game anymore, you wanted him now!

He chuckled and interlocked your fingers with his before pulling away from the kiss. "No Touching (Name), or you wont get any tonight." He whispered huskily in your ear. You were trembling, just wanting his hands all over your body. 

A soft whimper falling from your lips as he once again sat you on that dreaded couch. You wanted to protest but he wouldn't have any of it. But instead of stepping back to the stop he was in, he kicked your legs apart softly standing between them. His hands caressing your face before running into your hair as his circled and thrusting so close to you.

Shaky hands slide up his thighs, you were wondering if he would stop you but he didn't. You trailed your fingers over the top of his somewhat exposed boxers before slowly pulling the zipper down. But as soon as you were going to touch him, he pulled away and stepped back into his spot slowly working his pants off his hips. His hands tugging on his boxers before pulling them back up.

You cursed under your breath, he was really drawing this out. "Tony, please.." You whined softly before he smirks, his eyes dark and full of lust. 

"Yes what Sweet Cheeks~" He purred his hand rubbing himself softly through his boxers, keeping direct eye contact with you the whole time. He knew what you wanted, he wanted it as well.

"Get over here and let me have you!" You begged softly, hating the fact that he was working you up so much. But the need it your voice clearly effected him, he couldn't think straight any longer.

"Come here Kitten~" He purred holding out his hands to you, you jumped up before even taking his hands. A chuckled passed through his part lips before he kissed you roughly, backing you up into the wall. His hips firmly pressed into yours, causing you to gasp loudly into the kiss. Giving him time to slip his tongue in, slowly twirling around yours.

God he had such a talented tongue, and hands which were currently pushing your PJs bottoms off your hips. "Mmm" He moaned into your mouth, his finger tips stroking along your silk laced panties. Okay maybe you were going to surprise him when he finally got home. In your defense you haven't had sex in about a month and you so wanted him to want you.

"You got new panties? Just for me (Name)?" He smirks breaking the kiss before his hands slid your shirt up and over your head. "Mmm i like it." His dark eyes, frighten and excited you all at once. You have never seen him like this before, but you loved it. His kissed down your chest, his hands resting in the small of your back pulling you closer to his lips as he got onto his knees.

You gasp running your fingers into his short hair as his tongue traveling along the top of your silk panties. "Tony." You moaned softly, tugging on his hair lightly. He growled seductively before easily sliding your panties over to push a finger into you, a soft groan coming from him. 

"My god (Name) you are so wet." He panted softly, pumping his finger in and out of your quickly. Your breath caught in your throat as your head tipped back against the wall. Legs trembling turning to jello as your boyfriend worked on you.

Soon even he couldn't hold back at he pulled his finger out licking it off slowly. "Always so tasty." He bite his lip as he slide your panties down your legs, god your legs were such a turn on to him. You still had your head back against the wall, eyes closed and whimper for more. You expected to feel his hands lifting on thigh over his shoulder and his tongue on your clit. 

But instead he surprised you with removing his boxers and quickly standing pulling your leg around his hip as he rammed into you. Both your mouths flying open, moaning loudly. He knew he wouldn't be lasting long, not after drawing it out so long. But to make sure you would finish with him, he slide his hand to roughly rub at your clit to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Moan after moan slipped out of your mouth and into his ear as your nails dragged up and down his back. Leaving scratches and red marks with every swipe, which caused his hips to thrust harder. Reaching over to the small end table beside you for balance, you both quickly knocked it over. The rough thrust he was giving you easily vibrated the wall knocking over quite a few pictures. 

But neither of you cared, you could always clean later, right now you two danced on the edge of release. His thrust easily got sloppy and you could feel that familiar coil in your lower stomach heating up. "Tony, god! Ah! TONY!" You cried out as he finally pounded against that sweet spot inside you. Your legs were shaking violently, instead of giving you the chance to caught your balance he scooped up your other leg wrapping it around his waist.

Sometime you forgot how strong your boyfriend really was, he could easily lift you and throw you about, despite your weight. Intertwining your fingers into his hair once more, you yanked him into a rough kiss. Tongues battling for dominance as he roughly gave a few more thrusts into you. Your muscles clenching and tightening around him, letting out a cry of pure pleasure as he took you to heaven and back.

With a few more rough, sloppy thrust he was seeing stars behind his closed eyes lids, groaning out your name. You both worked your hips lazily through your orgasms before panting roughly. Tony head buried in your neck, your head tipped back against the wall. Your chest rapidly pounding against each others, sweat covering every inch of your bodies.

Despite his legs feeling as if they would give out any second he slowly carried you into the bedroom, careful to avoid the mess you both made. He laid you down on the bed, crawling in beside you still panting.

"You tell... anyone.. i did that... our sex tape.. will go viral.." He panted softly, curling his body into yours. All you could do is nod as you were breathless. You smiled at him before chuckling softly. "What's so.. funny?" He looked at your curiously, unsure why you were chuckling.

"You were better than the strippers on that movie, and I want another show." You manged to say all in one breath before your cheeks heated up. He smirks softly and kisses her quickly. His arms snaking around your body, pulling you to lay on him. You happily put your head on his chest, fingers softly touching the corners of his Arc Reactor.

"I want a show too." He whispered before closing his eyes, running a hand through your wet hair softly. All you did was nod and slowly drift off on his chest. 

 

~The Next Morning~

Steve and Natasha had began to worry when Bruce told them Tony hadn't been in the lab all morning. And the fact that you weren't bopping around the tower with your cheery attitude. They didn't know what could of happened, but Bruce remembered hearing a lot of crashes last night. Clearly thinking the worst they rushed up to Tony floor. 

Once they saw the mess everywhere, they were afraid something had really happened. Steve rushed to look around before stopping in the door way of the bedroom, his cheeks going flush. Natasha and Bruce ran to his side before Tony smirked at them and put his finger to his lips.

You were still curled up on his chest with a thin blanket draped over both of your guys lower halves. But the part of your chest that wasn't pressed tight against Tony's side was in clear view of the other three Avengers. 

Natasha chuckled softly before taking both of the blushing boys back to the elevator. "What the hell did they do to their apartment last night.." Steve mumbled before Bruce leaned over and whispered into his ear as his face paled. Natasha kept a smirk on her face, oh she was going to tease you forever now.


	4. Sign My Poster? F; Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson tried to help you score a Date with Captain America. He turns into a total fan boy and really just wants his poster signed. But he's your best friend after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey loves! I have had this one written half way for a while, so I finished it and here it is. I will be writing the one request in comments next. Anymore comments will be added to my list in the order requested. I probably will up date later on this week as well. Cause why not cx. Hope you guys enjoy this!

You were a lower agent, mostly just doing paper work for Fury, but you always did seem his favorite. He enjoyed you not sassying him back about what he did, but you would discuss with him what you would of done. You had to be the less sassiest person in SHIELD, and sometimes it wasn't fun.

Well while Steve Rogers, Captain America, was under your and Agent Coulson care, you both took turns looking after him. You both were pretty big fans, and well you developed a small crush on him. But you knew your chances of being with the Captain America didn't exist. 

That was until Loki

When Loki decided he wanted Earth, Coulson brought you in on the case against Fury wishes. Fury didn't want to see you get hurt. Besides the Avengers needed someone strong like you to get them through it. Plus you were kinda like their care-taker, someone had to make sure everything was okay after all.

Steve was standing in the control room just looking around as Coulson joined him, without saying a word at first. But soon they talked about his training cards, but slowly like every time the topic drifted to you.

"You know (Name) has really pretty eyes, like the way her (E/C) eyes sparkle is amazing." Coulson said trying to drag Steve into the topic again.

"She does." Steve couldn't help the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He had started developing a major crush on you, but with 70 years in the ice he didn't think he would act on it. Besides he was way too old for you, and with all the other SHIELD agents clearly taking a liking to you. Well he still saw himself as the little kid from Brooklyn when he saw you.

"And the way her hair frames her face, the way she smiles, she's-" Coulson talked trying so hard to get Steve interested in you. He knew you two would be so cute together, plus then he could get everything signed. But really Coulson wanted you to find someone to be happy with, ever since you took this job he tried to make sure you were happy. He was like you father figure, and it always made everything easier.

"Beautiful, She's truly beautiful." Steve smiles warmly, looking down, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he was really admitting it, but everyone knew you were beautiful. Even though you just thought you were average, clearly nothing compared to Natasha.

"Who's beautiful?" You asked walking in the room only hearing the last part. You didn't think for one second that they'd be talk about you. Why would they ever talk about you? Besides Coulson slight teasing about how Steve can't take his eyes off you, you never really believed he would think of you as more than a friend.

Steve's face went beat red as he tried to find the words to say, but they escaped him. There was no way he had a chance with you. He was just a kid from Brooklyn. You were this strong, independent women won't didn't need someone who didn't even know how to work a toaster. 

Coulson smirked seeing this and easily covered. "The ship, she's a thing of beauty right? Nothing else like her." He shot a soft wink to you, unnoticed by Steve.

"Oh yeah she's pretty." You chuckled softly, your eyes lingering on Steve's face a little long than they should of. But you quickly glanced away when his eyes met yours. You had things to do, not involving fantasizing about Steve's gorgeous blue eyes or his amazing personality. 

You quickly walked over to agent hill, thankful your job didn't require you to wear heels, especially on this ship. "Agent Hill, I have some papers you need to sign." You two talked for a while though.

Coulson lightly elbowed Steve, "You should tell her. She's single you know. I can tell you like her." He smirks lightly, he wanted this to happen for both of you guys.

"Oh no, Coulson, she doesn't fancy me. We barely even talk, plus I'm sure she'd rather have someone like Tony." Steve spoke, in a whisper, so you wouldn't hear them. 

"Tony?" Coulson huffed, "She rather despises that man. But maybe she likes you, maybe she doesn't. Just ask her out, it might get you in good with Fury." Coulson knew Steve didn't care about getting in good with Fury, but he really wanted you two together.

"Fine, but when she says no can you please tell her you made me do it? I don't want it to be awkward." Steve sighed, quickly leaving the control room. He had to figure out how in the world he was going to ask you.

Coulson just smirked and stood there, when you came back up to him and sighed. "Man this ship is huge, think Fury will let me ride around on a Segway?" you chuckled quietly to yourself, for a SHIELD agent you sure were lighthearted. Especially around Coulson, you two would talk for hours giggling like school children.

A smirk just formed on Coulson's lips before playfully nudging you. "Maybe if you ask really REALLY nicely, Tony might build you a jet pack." Your face scrunched up at the mention of Tony Stark, he was only cool when you two were alone. Other than that he acted like a jackass, and a womanizer. Hell you had told Pepper on him a few times just to watch him get into trouble. Everyone could see you two hated each other, yet alone you guys were pretty close. He even knew about your crush on Steve, well in your defense you only told him cause you were drunk. But that didn't matter now you were subjected to every lasting teasing.

"I don't think I would trust any of Tony's inventions, he'd do something to it to embarrass me." You chuckled quiet loudly, earning a glare from Agent Hill as you blushed. Coulson smirk devilishly before you light smacked his chest with the file.

"Hey don't hit me, I'm getting you in good with Rogers." He whispered watching your cheeks go bright red. You stared at him in disbelief before shaking your head quickly.

"Please leave that alone, he doesn't like me alright? Tony is already having a field day with it." You huffed slightly before you got paged. Before Coulson could say a word you walked away with a smile. Great you were needed in the lab, what did Tony do this time.

Easily finding your way to the lab you looking around a bit confused, Tony and Bruce were gone. That wasn't normal, not at all. Why were you needed in the lab if no one was there? You walked over towards Tony's desk looking for a clue when you saw a small sticky note with your name on it.

Picking it up you quickly read it out loud to yourself;

(Name)

Meet me on the landing strip tonight. Don't ask questions, I just need some clarification on a few things. Nothing bad, promise. Oh don't listen to Tony's lies either.

-Steve

You swallowed nervously, why did Steve want to talk to you up there alone? You shook your head, it was probably about this Loki situation and Steve didn't want to be made fun of for not understanding something. Quickly you exited the lab before Tony or Bruce returned. Coulson had found you easily he always knew where you'd like to go to be alone. Including that small all windowed room on the backside of the ship.

"Hey you." He said leaning in the door away before walking over. You quickly explained the note, because honestly there was no hiding anything from him. He squealed with joy before quickly heading off to your room with him.

"You have to get the right outfit!" He huffed and you just shook your head staring at him. You had never seen him this excited. "You need something Steve will love!"

Then it clicked in your head, the note, Steve blushing, Coulson's weird behavior. "You didn't.." You whispered realizing he must of put Steve up to this. How could he do that to you?

"(Name) don't be silly. Just get ready." He hummed looking through your closet. He picked out a beautiful pale yellow sundress. "This will be perfect." 

"Coulson I hardly dress like that, Tony will have a field day.." You huffed but tool the dress and went into the bathroom to change anyway. You always trusted Coulson and you hoped he knew what he was doing. 

Soon you were dressed and your hair was all dolled up, but you avoided makeup. It wasn't like you and you didn't wanna set Steve off. Coulson nearly dragged you up the stairs before pushing you out the door.

You huffed and smoothed out your dress with your hands nervously. That was until you saw Steve's figure. Walking over slowly you see he's dressed nicely as well, not in his normal plaid and jeans. 

Secretly you knew Coulson had something to do with this as well. "Hey Steve. Uh- you wanted to see me?"

The first thing you see is Steve's brilliant blue eyes and that shy smile on his lips. His hand awkward hands shove a small flower in front of your face. "This- this is for you." He cleared his throat and smiled.

"Awh thanks Steve, that's sweet of you." You hum softly, taking the flower and twirling it under your nose to smell it. There was a long awkward pause before Steve shifted, the soft meat clanking beneath his feet.

"You look really nice." His voice is soft and you almost didn't here him. Glancing up at him, a soft blush comes to your cheeks. 

"Thanks Steve. You do as well." You smile warmly, hoping to get rid of his awkwardness. But you understood why he was awkward. He's been frozen 70 years and doesn't know how to act around women (he possibly likes.) 

He smiles back before nodding to himself. "Yup.. ima do it." He mumbles before you look up at him confused.

"What are you-" you started before his soft lips cut you off. Your eyes went wide as you stumbled backwards. 

He grabbed you before you could fall, his cheeks instantly going red. Thinking he read everything wrong, "I'm so sorry. I- I'll go." Once you were stable on your feet again he let go and quickly walked back down into the ship.

You stood there confused for a moment. "Wait Steve likes me. Likes likes me." You mumble to yourself before running after him without a second thought. 

He was just about to pass by Tony's lab when you caught up with him. "Steve wait please!" Your words make him stop and look at you shyly.

Before you could even process it, you threw your arms around his neck, kissing him just as softly as he had kissed you. He was surprised but wrapped his arms around your waist. 

The kiss was sweet and innocent, no tongue, not very open either. But enough to make your heart skip a beat. When you two finally pulled away, he pressed his forehead against yours softly. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that." 

You smile and open your mouth to respond as you hear slow clapping. You wince slightly looking over to see you two were standing in front of the labs glass doors. 

"Well well well (Name), Steve, it's and out time." Tony chuckles before looking over to Bruce. "You owe me five." 

You roll your eyes at Tony before looking back to a blushing, smiling Steve. "Hey you wanna get out of here or something?" You speak with charm and a grin. 

Steve looks confused for a moment before slowly realizing what you meant. "Yes, I would like that very much." He smiles and takes your hand heading off down the hall. 

"What are we Steve?" You whisper slightly, looking up at him. You knew he was old fashion and you hoped this meant you two were dating but you weren't sure. 

"Why (Name), we're going steady. That was the point of kissing you, I couldn't find any words." He smiles sheepishly down at you before squeezing your hand lovingly.

"You can lose your words any time around me." You giggle and watch him nod. Walking down the hall you hear foot steps behind you. 

Coulson's hands on your shoulder and Steve's. "Now that I got you two happily together," he turned to Steve holding out a pen and a Captain America poster. 

"Will you sign my poster?"


	5. What Will I Become? F/A; Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Older Loki shows up and tries to turn Loki into the villain he was meant to be? Will he resist temptation or will you be left without your childhood friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from ClevaChloe in the comments. I'm so sorry it took so long to post. I had a lot of ways this could go and I couldn't decide. So I basically sat down and winged it. And well I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know and please suggest any ideas you have.

“N-no I won't… Can't… No!..” You heard Loki's voice shouting from his room. It was the middle of the night as you quickly scurried out of bed, slipping your robe on and heading to check on your long time best friend. You knock on his door but with no answer you quickly go in. 

Seeing him sweating and fighting off his own blanket nearly shouting at something that wasn't there. You realized he was having a nightmare. Quickly running over to him and slipping into bed to hold him close to you to stop his thrashing. “Loki. C'mon it's Y/N.” You whisper softly stroking his hair, hoping to pull him from his sleep. 

And you did, his eyes shot open, his body jolting up. Eyes darting around the room before he saw you and put his hands over his face. You rubbed his arms softly and pulled him into a tight hug. “It's okay Loki it was just a dream. C'mon Ima make you feel better.” 

Smiling brightly you get up and throw him his robe. “Put it on I know just the thing.” Loki slips it on and follows you out of his room and down the hall. Careful not to wake thor as you two slipped by his room. The oldest prince was only a few years away from getting control of the throne. He was the last person who needed to know where you and Loki were headed. 

Slipping out the servant exits you two make a run for the garden, easily slipping out into the fields behind the tower castle. “See? Look how beautiful the sky is. Doesn't it make you feel better?” you asked hopefully. 

Loki chuckled and nodded, he had always loved the magic and mysteries behind the stars and you. But he wasn't ever going to admit that. 

You sat down on the grass before laying down staring at the stars. “C’mon Loki. Take a load off and pretend we aren't out here cause you had a nightmare. Just two friends enjoying the stars.” he gave in to your little game and laid down beside you, hand folded neatly on his chest. 

“You know Y/N this is really foolish. What if we are caught? Allfather wouldn't be pleased with you.” Loki mumbled his eyes focusing on a constellation of stars. 

You chuckled loudly before covering your open and turned on your side to face him. “oh come now Loki, when have I ever cared what the good Allfather thought of me? I'm not lying under the stars with him am I?” you smile brightly before Loki turns to you and smirks. 

“Oh so you care what I think of you then huh? Little-Miss-I-Can-Do-What-I-Want-When-I-Want-Cause-I-Have-Breasts” The playfully twinkle in his green eyes. You roll your E/C eyes and lightly shove him. “You know what Odinson.” You mocked him playfully, “I'm starting to think you have a thing for Little-Miss-I-Can-Do-What-I-Want-When-I-Want-Cause-I-Have-Breasts.” 

He chuckles softly smiling wickedly now. “Oh? Sweetheart you couldn't be farther from the truth.” He mumbled leaning in slowly. Of course this playful banter was normal for you two. But you knew this time it was different and before you could see where it lead there was a loud crack of what sounded like thunder and green smoke filling your lungs. 

“Loki what … the hell?” You cough out before seeing the concern in his soft eyes. “It's not me I swear!” He countered before wicked laughter filled the field. Both of you shuffle to your feet looking around before another Loki stood before you. 

Older, longer hair, stressed wrinkles and an evil smug smirk. But it was Loki nonetheless. “Of course it was me. Who else could pull off such a trick.” The older Loki grinned. 

You had to do a double take between the two, was this really happening? But before you or Loki could speak the Older Loki did. 

“I came here to get a head start on ruling. You get to become a powerful King. Thousands of subjects bowing before you.” He sells his lines smoothly seeing the interest in his younger self eyes.

“I get to be King? King of Asgard? Does Thor not want the throne. I- I don't understand?” Loki looked to you hoping to find some clarification, but he only found fear in your eyes. 

“Oh no not of Asgard, of Midgard. The humans are weak and cause destruction, they need to be ruled to be happy. And you must take it by force. Soon enough Thor will drop you into space and you'll be found by someone who can give you the power to be King. All you have to do is lead their arm and conquer. Simple enough yes?” He held his arms behind his back before taking a closer look at you. 

You were currently semi behind Loki, holding onto his arm tightly. Hoping this was just a nightmare you were having. “Oh little Y/N L/N. I haven't seen you in years. That is after I use you to get what I need and leave. No hard feelings though, you didn't really think a king like me could love someone as petty as you. Oh you did didn't you?” 

“Shut up!” Loki cut off his older self, pushing you behind him protectively. “None of that will happen! I'm not some monster! I'm not going to kill innocent people because Thor gets the throne instead! And I'm never going to leave Y/N! I- I love her!” He yelled as older Loki smirked. 

“Oh goodie, it's already beginning..” And with that, a cloud of green smoke, he was gone. You didn't know what to believe, wrapping your arms tightly around yourself. Loki loved you, but if that was his older self. If all that was suppose to happen. You felt tears stream down your cheeks. How were you- 

Your thoughts were cut off as nimble pale hands cupped your cheeks, thumbs brushing over your tears. “Shush, Y/N don't cry please.. That's not me. Not who I am. I would never hurt you. I- I love you.” he whispered his voice small and afraid. His forehead pressed against yours softly, knowing he had to bend to do so. “I vow I'll never become that monster. He may of tried to come here and make me into him. But I can't become something like that. You know me. Please…” Loki's voice cracked as he spoke. 

You opened your eyes to look up at him softly, you didn't know what he was saying please to. And well he wasn't entirely sure either. But with every ounce of courage you had in your body, you leaned up and quickly pressed your lips firmly into his. 

His fingers tighten on your cheeks a moment before relaxing. Your arms wrapped around his waist. He pulled away first and stared at you before kissing your forehead. “I promise I'll always love you.” 

You smile and move closer, resting your head on his thin chest. “I promise I'll always love you too Loki.”


	6. Code Green; Bruce (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bruce had broken up. What was suppose to be for the better, turning into promises you couldn't keep and tragic endings.

Avengers tower was under attack, normally this was because Tony had went out and built a murder bot or Thor had let some aliens track him down to earth. But no, there was no enemy, no aliens, and no  murder bots. Just the hulk.

It all started this morning with Tony and Clint starting what they called 'Prank Wars' only it was the two of them messing with everyone in the tower. Now normally this wouldn't have been a problem for anyone. But you and Bruce Banner, yes Bruce fucking Banner, had just broken up the night before. 

You were suppose to be leaving for a deep undercover mission for 6 months, and instead of letting your relationship crash and burn while you were away, you decided it was best to end it before things got that bad. Of course your relationship had been going downhill anyway, Bruce was always up all night in his lab and you always felt alone. Of course you were still in love with the mad doctor, but you needed a clear head for this mission. 

The worst part was that you were going undercover with a shield agent named Andrew. Andrew well he was nice, the sweet kinda guy you hardly noticed in such a busy building. But that wasn't the part that had bruce on edge, the fact that you and Andrew had to pull off being a married couple and possible have sex. 

Natasha would of glady taken the mission, but hydra had seen her face so many times so that wouldn't work. So you were one of the only female agents that Fury trusted this mission with. That didn't go over well with Bruce as you can tell.

But back to this morning. Bruce had walked his way into the kitchen to get his normal cup of coffee, but you weren't there bouncing beside him. He would normally joke about how you were such a morning person because, and you would correct him how you were always this hype. It made his mornings much brighter, but he didn't have you today.

"Hey Banner! Can you come here a moment?" Tony called out from the couch. Bruce just let out a sig before walking over to where Tony sat on the couch. 

"What is it Tony?" He grumped out before Tony smirked at him.

"NOW CLINT!" Tony shouted which startled Bruce a bit before Clint dropped the AC vent open and threw a water balloon out at him. Hitting Bruce square in the back.

He growled before taking a few breaths to calm himself before rather running away before he would lose all control. 

The next incident was the one that set him off. Badly. 

Tony had slipped into the kitchen behind you, playfully grabbing your ass before whispering in your ear. You had just chuckled and walked away. You had to fly to Dc to meet with Fury. You glanced to Bruce before smiling sadly and leaving the building.

Of course Bruce was just in view of this, and oh boy was he pissed. You two had just broken up and here Tony was putting the moves on you. He would of been able to calm himself down if it wasn't for clint.

"So when do you think Y/N and Tony are gonna do it?" He questioned out loud before Natasha chuckled replying "They already have Clint. Shut up."

Bruce was pissed, as soon as Tony walked beside him setting his hand on the doctor's shoulder. He lost it. 

Well he hadn't died down in about 5 hours, however you had no clue Bruce was destroying the tower. Not until you had turned your phone back on, on the ride back to New York. Seeing all the missed calls and video messages you freaked out. You were worried something like this would happen, you were trying to avoid it.

As soon as you landed in New York you were at the tower, all suited up gun drawn as you proceed up the stairs. You slide in your ear piece and yelled over it. "Where the hell are you guys! Wheres Bruce!" 

Tony who sounded hurt replied "Hey Princess, we got your boyfriend held down in the lab for now but i don't know how much longer we ca-  AHHH!" Tony shouted through the headset.

"Get here fast Y/N" Steve yelled before you put your gun away and jolted up the stairs as fast as you could. Once you were outside the lab you saw Tony and Natasha laying on the ground. Natasha was sewing up a few of Tony's wounds, his suit was smashed to pieces.

You took  deep breath before going in putting your hand up to your head piece. "Fall back boys. I got this." On your command, they fell back to right outside the doors watching closely just incase.

Hulk had ripped a giant chunk out of the wall and was holding it over his head roaring loudly, until he saw you.

You smiled sadly and removed your gun tossing it to the side of the room. "Hey there Hulk. " You walked closer before nodding to him. "You should put that down before someone gets hurt."

He roared in response, seeming like he was going to crush you. The avengers were yelling at you through the headset. You just took it out of your ear and threw it behind you. "Hulk it's okay. They aren't going to hurt you anymore. I'm here, i will protect you." You smile putting your hands out to him. "Just set the wall down."

He seemed to calm a bit before the piece of the wall fell to his side, he reached for your hands but grabbed you instead. "You hurt Hulk!" He roared in your face before you put your hands on either side of his face and sighs.

"I know i did. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wanna keep you safe. I love you. Both of you. Hulk and Banner." You whispered with a sad smile before kissing Hulk's forehead softly. "But i need you to calm down. I need Puny Banner back right now. Him and I can work it out okay?" 

Hulk didn't say anything as he sat you down, but slowly his body started to change back to his normal skin color. You wrapped your arms around the shrinking Bruce before falling to your knees to hold him tightly to your chest. 

"I- i'm so sorry Y/N I'm sorry." He cried quietly into your shirt.

"I know Bruce. I know. And I do love you. So much. But I need a clear head for this mission. I can't be fighting hydra while worrying about you."

"Y/N please. I- I don't want you to go." He whimpered and it broke your heart to see such a strong man fall apart in your arms.

"Shush Bruce." You press your finger to his lips softly before kissing him. It was soft and gentle, but full of the passion and love the two of you shared for each other.

"Does this mean we're okay?" He whispered once the kiss broke.

"No it doesn't." You sighed before stroking his hair softly. "But when i return i want to pick up where we let off. If you will wait for me?" You smile and wipe his tears slowly.

"What if you and andrew.." He started before you kissed him rougher, more protectively.

"Don't you dare Bruce Banner. I love you, that kid has nothing on you. Nothing at all. Six months from now I'm going to return and we're gonna pick up where we left off. Got it?" You smile but watch as he looks away sadly. "Bruce." You cooed before turning his face back to you. "You're the only man for me. Promise." 

He smiled sadly, and after you had grabbed him a lab coat you helped him back to your suite. 

Tony and Clint got yelled at for hours while you were packing. 

A few days later when you were leaving with andrew you ran into Bruce's arms hugging him tightly and slipping something into his hand before you left. 

Bruce didn't know if you would even return and it pained him for you to be so far away. But once he looked at the photo you put into his hand. He smiled widely. It was a silly one the two of you had taken when you first started dating. Sitting in the lab with you  on his lap. 

When he flipped it over her nearly cried. 

_"I fell in love with you at this moment, you and the other guy. Cause for once in my life i didn't have to be strong on my own. I will be back for you Bruce. That i promise."_

But you never would make it back to Bruce. Hydra had found out you were a spy and made sure you could never return to the Avengers. 

Bruce still held onto that photo as they buried your body nearly 2 years later. Once everyone had left your funeral Bruce kneeled down besides your grave site and sighed. "I thought you said you'd be back for me." He spoke bitterly before ripping up the photo and throwing it into the grave with your coffin.

Bruce was totally alone again and secretly you were still alive hoping to be saved. But not everyone gets their happy ending.


	7. Little Sneak; Steve (A/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gives Steve bad advice but it ends up working out in his favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Steve smut, but there will totally be a part 2 to this one with smut. Maybe tomorrow, Who knows.

Steve has been restless all week it seems, in and out of the gym. Eating a ton of food then nothing at all. Natasha even swore she was starting to see legit greys in his hair. Which everyone found funny of course. 

But to Steve it wasn't, pacing around the tower for what felt the the twenty third time he bumped into an unexpecting Wanda. 

"Steve? What are you doing?" Her still heavily accent made the w seem more like a v. But everyone in the tower had grown used to it by now. 

Once Steve locked eyes with her he tried to clear his mind knowing it wouldn't take much for her to get inside. "Nothing, Wanda. Stressful mission is all. Ima hit the gym." He mumbled under his breath before quickly leaving her presents.

The last thing Steve needed was Wanda butting into his life, he hadn't even talked to Bucky about this. It's not that he was afraid, but, yeah he was afraid. 

It all started last week, Steve and Sam had went to this new little diner a few blocks from the tower. Sam swore they had the best food ever and well Steve wasn't one to pass up a good meal. 

However once they arrived at the diner it couldn't of gone more wrong. It was a nice autum day so Sam suggested they sit outside, at a table. Steve, of course, didn't have a problem with that at all. It wasn't the diner or the food or even the friendly service that made Steve so stressed out. 

It was the stunning girl sitting a few table in front of them sketching in her little book. Steve had been in her situation time and time again. But when her eyes met his blue ones he nearly had a heart attack. Sure yeah he was old but he wasn't sure what it was about this girl. Maybe the way she stood out? Her y/h/c hair styled messily, her plain black shirt and sweater, the cup of tea or coffee sitting on the table. Unlike so many other females in New York she looked out of place. 

Maybe a library or a park would be a better place for her. Not on the corner of this busy stress where the diner sat.

The whole time Steve sat there staring at her, of course Sam had noticed. Steve normally didn't have that stupid star-struck look on his face for nothing. 

Once Sam turned around and saw the girl he smiled and chuckled. "Why don't you just go ask her out instead of staring. It will have a much better outcome."

But Steve just shook his head and sighed "I'm way too busy Sam." Being a good friend Sam let him off the hook with just that. But as soon as Steve was fumbling with his glass of water from nervousness, it was poured all over him. 

He jumped out of his seat wiping at his pants with napkins, his cheeks dusting pink. As soon as he looked up he locked eyes with the same girl as she covered her mouth in a giggle. Surely he looked like an idiot. 

She merely collected her things and offered another small smile before disappearing into the crowd of people on the corner waiting for the light to change. 

And every day Steve would go to have lunch there and see her. Every time they would lock eyes she would offer a shy smile before going back to her sketch and after an hour disappear like normal.

With a loud sigh he was pulled back to reality, throwing another hard punch at the bag in front of him. 

"So that's why you're so restless." 

Steve jerked his head around to see none other than Wanda standing in the door way with her arms crossed. "W-what?" He choked out, knowing all too well she was inside his head. 

"That pretty girl as gotten you all flustered. In more ways than one too." She chimed crossing the gym towards him. 

"Drop it. She's just some girl." He huffed 

"Steve, she's more than just that. Here let me give you some secret girl advice on how to win her." Wanda hums before smiling softly. 

Honestly Steve was at the end of his rope about this girl and needed the help. "Ok.."

 

The next day you were just getting out of your Art class when you were heading to the diner. It had been a wonderful place to finish up working on your sketches and find new drawing material. Like the beautiful blonde man who ate there almost everyday. 

Sitting at the same table you always did you ordered a cup of tea and started on a sketch of the empty tables around you. Checking your watch you noticed it was almost 1, he would be here soon.

As soon the your tea arrived so did he, but he didn't sit at the normal table. No this time he walked right up to your table and at across from you. 

"I hope this seat isn't taken." His voice was smooth and velvety, you felt like you wanted to melt into him. 

"N-no" you squeaked out shyly, he's never so much as waved to you. Why was he now sitting at your table talking to you?

"I'm Steve by the way. I see you come here all the time and well I thought it was time to introduce myself." He smiled holding his hand out across the table nearly knocking over your tea. 

You grab your sketchbook and hold it to your chest protectively before glancing to him again. "Oh man. I'm so sorry. I just. I wanted to woo a beautiful lady like yourself in hopes of spending the night together." He awkwardly recited the line Wanda fed him before watching your cheeks go bright red.

"You want to what??" Sure your voice was a little louder than it should've been, but this man just basically told you he wanted to get you into his bed and he didn't even know you! You stand up with your book leaving money on the table before starting to walk away. 

Steve jumps up after you and grabs your arm lightly. "Hey!" He started but as soon as you looked at him he wanted to run away. "I- i didn't mean it like that. i just-" he stuttered hoping she could understand something even he couldn't.

She stared at him a moment longer before sighing, "You didn't mean to ask me into your bed tonight?" You thought this was some kind of sick joke. This man was gorgeous, you were at best average. 

His face couldn't of gotten more red as he realized what Wanda had fed him. "I- i- i-" He stutted hopelessly before pulling away from her. He looked horrified, "I'm so sorry. I- i didn't..."

Just looking over his face he looked sincere, maybe he wasn't so bad.. "Hey, did someone tell you to say that?" You asked softly taking a step closer to him. 

All he could do was nod as he stared at the ground defeated. This tall, towering man couldn't even find a way to ask you out. You couldn't help yourself as you leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

"Steve, I'd love to go on a real date with you." You whisper hoping you weren't reading the situation all wrong, but c'mon. This man was adorable! 

He smiled, his shyness lifting a tad bit. "Really you would?" 

"I already said yes Steve." You chuckle softly, if only you knew how much your life was going to change..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys who have read and commented on this. I swear I will get to reading all of the comments and posting the requested fanfic. Keep commenting and requesting stuff.


End file.
